


Cross my heart

by tournamentofhearts



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournamentofhearts/pseuds/tournamentofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Charles Gunn misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softestbullet (bbgulrot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgulrot/gifts).



One of the things he misses is holding Alonna’s hand. Not so much the times when they were in mortal danger and had to run—thinking about all those narrow escapes only reminds him how he failed her in the end—but when they were younger, sometimes he could just be a boy crossing the street, holding his baby sister’s hand.


End file.
